


Two Is Better Than One

by ohminewt



Series: Domestic Sterek Drabbles and AU's [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Derek Uses His Words, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, The L Word - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe it's true that I can't live without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls :)

"Maybe it's true that I can't live without you," Stiles muttered quietly, his head rested on his boyfriend's bare chest.

Derek smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the top of his head, tightening his arms around him. "Is that _really_ such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Stiles shouted, sitting up quickly, much to Derek's alarm. "It is! It means my happiness depends on _you_! I hate that! It means if I lose you I'd be a total fucking _wreck_ , that I wouldn't know what to do with myself!"

"Stiles," Derek cut him off softly, pulling him back into his chest. "You're not going to lose me, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I love you way too much for that."

The reassurance was truly all his mind was looking for when he had his little outburst, because he was calm again at once. "I know. I know that, Derek. And I love you, too, I just...I don't want to lose you. And I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you, to _us._ "

"Don't worry about that, Stiles." Derek reassured again quietly, "Because guess what?"

"What?" Stiles muttered, peaking up at Derek through his eyelashes.

"I couldn't live without you, either," He stated firmly, "And if you ask me, that's not such a bad thing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
